mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z Vengirem
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Witam was w kolejnym wywiadzie z serii Wikianin zza garażu, który prowadzi Lena, czyli noob, który cały czas się przedstawia na początku każdego wywiadu, chociaż nie musi. Dzisiaj pomęczymy Vengira, zapytamy go o to co wiemy, o to co nie chcemy wiedzieć oraz o to czego nie wiemy też go zapytamy. --------- 1. Hejcia, witam w moim garażu Vengirze. Przedstaw się, opowiedz nam coś o sobie oraz walnij textwall, jako pierwszy z panów. Przytulnie tutaj, ale ten tu wóz chyba niedługo trzeba będzie wymienić. No, cóż by tu powiedzieć. Jestem Adrian, chłopak z takiej jednej polskiej wsi, mam prawie 22 lata. Textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall, textwall. 2. Opowiedz o swoich pasjach, zainteresowaniach oraz co studiujesz. Zacznę od końca: studiuję finanse i rachunkowość. Co, myśleliście inaczej? To źle myśleliście. Co do pasji, to interesuje się tym, owym i wszystkim innym. Serio, rzadko kiedy jestem w stanie się zainteresować jednym tematem na poważnie. Po prostu lubię się dowiadywać ciekawostek z różnych dziedzin. Takie wiecie, popularnonaukowe z fizyki, informatyki, językoznastwa i takie tam. 3. Jakie masz plany na przyszłość? Miałeś jakieś marzenia w młodości i czy dążysz do nich? Planuję żyć w miarę wygodnie. Jeśli miałem marzenia w młodości, to już o nich zapomniałem, albo były głupie. 4. Co sądzisz o osobach, które zanudzają Cię niewiadomo czym? Chcę wiedzieć co o mnie myślisz, lel Zazwyczaj, o ile mam fizyczne możliwości zignorowania ich/zajęcia się czymś innym, to tak właśnie robię. Jeśli nie… to cóż, niektórzy uważają mnie za człowieka cierpliwego do ludzi (może aż za bardzo) – będąc leszczem w gimbazie chyba to sobie wyrobiłem. Wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi jest niesamowicie ciężko. Maksymalnie, na co może liczyć przeciętny randomowy wkurzator to zażenowane westchnięcia. 5. Top 5 twoich ulubionych usprawnień, jakie dodano na wiki. Postaram się wymienić tylko te, które dodano od czasu mojego dołączenia na wiki gdzieś w lipcu 2012. #Uprzątnięcie kategorii w artykułach na przełomie 2012/2013 – może to nie jest usprawnienie, jakie każdy miałby na myśli, czytając to pytanie, ale w końcu zaczęły one być przydatne. #Zmiana wyglądu strony głównej – mam tu na myśli dokładniej projekt Mateusza, bo to był znaczący skok jakościowy względem poprzedniego. Obecny jest nawet lepszy, choć nie była to już rewolucyjna poprawa. #Nowe infoboksy postaci – nie tyle dlatego, że są ładniejsze (bo stare też nie były aż takie znowu paskudne), tylko o ich karierę na innych wiki. I to nie tylko na wikiach o MLP (rosyjskiej i portugalskiej o PTM i EG oraz polskiej o EG), ale także na innych różnych. To coś, co w pewnym sensie przyczynia się do rozszerzania sławy o naszej wiki. #Zmiana wyglądu globalnej nawigacji – wiem, wiem, to bardzo kontrowersyjna zmiana, ale uwierzcie mi, że wcześniej globalna nawigacja w ogóle mnie nie obchodziła, a z wyszukiwarki korzystałem od wielkiego święta. I choć nadal nawiguję głównie bezpośrednio przez pasek adresu w przeglądarce, to wydaje mi się, że odczułem lekki wzrost użycia wyszukiwarki przeze mnie. #Scribunto AKA Lua na wiki – może nie absolutnie konieczne w naszych realiach, ale kodowanie tego to w pewnym sensie… rozrywka dla mnie. 6. Myślałeś kiedyś nad sensem pracy na wiki? Co według Ciebie jest w tym najważniejsze? Czy sprawia czy to swojego rodzaju radość? Z jednej strony mamy aspekt socjalny, zawieranie znajomości, itp, choć oczywiście nie o to tu do końca chodzi, bo coś takiego mogą zapewnić także strony innego rodzaju. Dla mnie to właśnie budowanie bazy informacji na temat MLP. Czy to fan, próbujący odświeżyć sobie na szybko jakieś szczegóły albo szukający ciekawostek, z których nie zdawał sobie sprawy; czy też ktoś "obcy", który chce wiedzieć, o czym do licha ludzie gadają do niego; czy też, od czasu do czasu, jakiś pracownik Hasbro lub firmy przez niego wynajętej, który musi na szybko o czymś napisać/coś przetłumaczyć — my tu jesteśmy dla nich, aby znaleźli to, czego szukają. I właśnie to, czyli patrzenie na coraz bardziej kompletną bazę informacji łatwiejszych do odnalezienia, a czasem nawet patrzenie na efekty zaglądania do nas, sprawia pewnego rodzaju radość. Do tego w pewnym sensie to nawet może odprężać. 7. Przyznaj się, nie używasz emotek bo chcesz by ludzie robili screeny, gdy ich znienacka użyjesz o:. Używam ich tylko tyle, ile uważam za niezbędne. Wolę, żeby przemawiały za mnie konkretne słowa. Czasem jednak po prostu nie widzę innego sposobu jak użycie takowej, zwłaszcza gdy piszę coś, co może być niezamierzenie odebrane za coś obrażającego. A że ludzie robią screeny, gdy ich użyję… w sumie to nawet dobrze. Ludzie mają "radochę" z czegoś tak z pozoru prozaicznego. Widocznie emotki używane oszczędnie mają… większą siłę oddziaływania. Podobnie ma się sprawa z tak zwanymi brzydkimi słowami, z którymi na wiki mnie raczej nie przyłapiecie. 8. Lubisz mandarynki? Mogą być. 9. Masz jakieś śmieszne przeżycia? Opowiesz nam o nich? To było chyba gdzieś w okolicach roku 2006. Była jakaś szkolna zabawa czy coś, w której nie bardzo chciałem uczestniczyć. Umówiłem się z rodzicami, że przyjadą po mnie i mnie odwiozą. No ale w było już trochę czasu po umówionej godzinie ale nie przyjechali (jak się później okazało, trochę się ojciec albo brat spóźnił z powrotem z pracy). W końcu podwieźli mnie rodzice innego dzieciaka ze szkoły… no i minęliśmy się tak po drodze. Matka nie może mnie znaleźć, a ja już w domu. Nie trwało to tak długo, bo od razu poszedłem do siostry, aby zadzwoniła, że już wróciłem. Dlaczego sam tego nie zrobiłem ani nie zadzwoniłem wcześniej, aby spytać się o powód opóźnienia? No cóż, tak się składa, że mimo rosnącej popularności telefonów komórkowych także wśród uczniów gimnazjów/późniejszych klas szkół podstawowych (wówczas w zasadzie wyłącznie niedotykowych), sam takiego nie posiadałem. I nie chodzi o to, że brakowało na to kasy. Ba, nawet kilkukrotnie mi proponowano, żeby kupić mi takowy. Po prostu nigdy nie czułem potrzeby posiadania go (ponoć dzieci są takie konformistyczne, a tu proszę). Po tym incydencie i ja, i rodzice zgodnie uznaliśmy, żeby w telefon mnie zaopatrzyć. W podobnym klimacie nonkonformistycznym — Pewnego razu do naszej gimbazy przyszedł jakiś opowiadacz na temat bezpieczeństwa w sieci lub coś w tym guście. Padło pytanie o to, ile osób posiadających komputer z internetem ma konto na naszej-klasie. Spośród około, bo ja wiem, 300 osób, podniosłem rękę tylko ja i dwie inne osoby. Trzy osoby! Niezła mniejszość. 10. Matematyka: Jeśli dwa przeciwległe boki kwadratu zwiększymy o 8cm, a dwa pozostałe boki skrócimy o 2 cm, to powstały prostokąt będzie miał dwa razy większy obwód od wyjściowego kwadratu. Oblicz długość boku kwadratu. Okej: małe sprostowanko. Lena dała mi sześć zadań do rozwiązania, ale w końcu się wycwaniła i powiedziała, żeby wstawić tylko jedno. Oto ono. Przepraszam za słabą jakość zdjęcia, ale i tak dam w linku, bo całe bezpośrednio wstawione będzie za duże 11. Co sądzisz o Nim? O postaci z Atomówek of kors, bez żadnego dochodzenia o kogo cho. On z Atomówek, on z Atomówek… hmm… nie znam. 12. Czy jesteś bardzo niezadowolony z twojego pytanka z matmy? :c Łatwizna, ale miałem sześć do zrobienia, więc niech ci tam będzie. 13. Dlaczego nigdy nie odwiedzasz czatu i nie dajesz się nam poznać? Jesteś jedną z najbardziej znaną, ale jednocześnie najmniej znaną osobą na wiki. To dopiero niezły przypadek paradoksu rozpoznawalności. :) Tak, właśnie odwróciłem kota ogonem. 14. Jest coś, z czego kulejesz? Coś takiego, czego unikasz tak, jak ja dyrektora? Różnego rodzaju sporty. Nie, że nie jestem w stanie ich uprawiać, ale jakoś zawsze szybko się męczyłem, co poniekąd pewnie było spowodowane pewną wadą serca (właściwie nieodczuwalną na co dzień). 15. Dlaczego szpinak nie jest przepyszny dla wielu ludzi? :c Wszystko co nie jest ani słodkie, ani słone, ani ewentualnie mięsem bardziej prawdopodobnie jest uznawane za niesmaczne. To nasz ludzki instynkt z czasów prehistorycznych, który chronił nas przed zjadaniem rzeczy zepsutych i trujących, które zwykle były właśnie kwaśne lub gorzkie. 16. Czytałeś najważniejsze dla kultury polskiej dzieła? Haha, ciekawe że pytasz. Może nie jestem tutaj wzorem do naśladowania, ale jestem chyba przykładem na to, że można zdać maturę, nie czytając praktycznie żadnej lektury. W liceum z lektur przeczytałem tylko „Króla Edypa” i może ewentualnie jakieś różne krócizny. Gdybym zobaczył taką listę, mógłbym powiedzieć z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, że jeśli coś ma więcej niż 40 stron, to tego nie czytałem w całości. W podstawówce i może w gimnazjum było z tym lepiej. Ale liceum? Niet. 17. Chcesz pozdrowić kogoś? Np. ? Tak, pozdrawiam Cię, . Bądź pozdrowiony. Czy jesteś moim dobrym znajomym, czy też w ogóle w życiu o Tobie nie słyszałem, bądź pozdrowiony. 18. Dzia za wywiad i baju xd I ja także dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim spodoba się ten wcale nie z przygotowanymi zawczasu wszystkimi pytaniami wywiad. --------- No i to tyle na dziś. Kolejny wywiad jak zwykle za dwa tygodnie w sobotę. Tym razem weźmiemy się za inną osobę. o: Przypisy